callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: WWII
"Fog of War" :p after CoD 2016 Any confirmed words that CoD 2017 is AW2 with the Atlas Corp. again? I remember that it was mentioned in the game (AW) that the war has just started - and even Irons (K. Spacey) said stuff like "everything here is bigger than me"; so; any confrimed words of the devs about the storyline yet? (Will be Kevin Spacey be back :p - guess not :t) After that: Do we definitly know that Treyarch will bring out their next CoD in 2018? Or do we know if Activision's 3-year-circle will go a second round? - (I myself can even imagine, that Raven Studios want to try to get their own "slot" - so it would be a 4-year-circle; that's why I am not so sure about 2018.) Anyone found something? 02:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) WWII rumors Artwork and rumors state that this game will go back to WWII settings. Do we know if this is true or not? [[User:NintendoDrilly|'Drilly']] [[User talk:NintendoDrilly|'Hedgehog']] 01:11, April 19, 2017 (UTC) WWII page Can someone please tell me how to make templates for characters, weapons etc.? Want to get a lot done for the game as fast as possible. Also would like to know how to get a top left icon if others cannot obtain one, and also would like an official image of the cover of the game on the infobox. If anyone would like to help or assist, please contact me. Reyes (talk) 20:55, April 26, 2017 (UTC) : Here is a box art and from here you can download a fan kit that will undoubtedly contain a lot of images. Nanomat (talk) 21:04, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Mainly promo art and surprisingly the logo. Guess I got some tools to mockup something. 21:08, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: I guess it has keyart suitable for a great wiki background. Nanomat (talk) 21:14, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Name It's true that the full "World War II" title is mentioned in callofduty.com, but given the fact that it's officially marketed as "WWII", as well as the reveal trailer labeling it as such, shouldn't we change the page name back to this? (as well as the categories that are to be created) 09:44, April 27, 2017 (UTC) : Here's a quote from callofduty.com "Call of Duty® returns to its historical roots with Call of Duty®: World War II, a blockbuster experience from Sledgehammer Games. From the beaches of Normandy to the Hürtgen Forest, experience a dramatic story highlighting some of the most dramatic and iconic moments of World War II as a young soldier who is facing the unforgiving reality of war alongside his brothers in arms." So yes that is the official full title. And honestly I have no preference, but I lean towards the full spelling considering it's the "entire" title. Reyes (talk) 10:36, April 27, 2017 (UTC) ::The quote on the website has been changed to "Call of Duty® returns to its roots with Call of Duty®: WWII—a breathtaking experience that redefines World War II for a new gaming generation." Not only that, but the bottom of the page only lists CALL OF DUTY WWII as a trademark. I think this is reason enough to rename the page. Also the box says WWII so I'm not entirely sure how much more conclusive you can get. Joe 22:21, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree. On the official website all mentions of it call it "Call of Duty: WWII". There's no mention of it being called World War 2. 12:18, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Marie's journal transcript, final entry Would someone authorized please add the text and translation of the final entry in Marie's journal, found here? This was transcribed and translated by myself (DeadWireAintThatBad) on /r/CODZombies with the help of Kalinine, Skeletron430, TheTowelBoy and Zombtroll on that same post. MrDalekJD and NGTZombies also included this translation in their videos. 08:13, July 21, 2017 (UTC)